Lost City - Day 8
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 8 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A Lost City pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Lost City - Day 7 |after = Lost City - Day 9 |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers}} Difficulty *This level is a combination of a Brain Buster and a level with goals. This adds an extra layer of difficulty. *Due to the nature of Gold Tiles, planting Puff-shrooms, while free, is not the best idea as the player will not be able to get more sun after the Puff-shrooms disappear and another plant is placed on them. In this sense, Iceberg Lettuce is better. **Puff-shrooms can be used as an early attacking plant. *Without instant-kill plants, not allowing zombies to trample the flowers is significantly harder. With both Excavator Zombies and Parasol Zombies being present in this level, it is vital that the player plants at least one Red Stinger and one A.K.E.E. in every row, though two pairs would be ideal. *Plant Food can be used on Iceberg Lettuce as it is an excellent way to prevent losing the level in tight situations. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = 1 5 |zombie4 = 2 3 |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 3 1 1 5 5 |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = 5 3 |zombie8 = 1 1 5 5 |note8 = 300%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 5 2 5 |zombie10 = 2 3 4 1 5 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 1 2 5 3 4 |zombie12 = 2 2 4 4 1 3 5 1 5 1 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies *Using two rows of Red Stingers in the first two columns is useful. It will also earn you an achievement. *Make sure to plant two columns of A.K.E.E.s in the third and fourth column. *Also, place Red Stingers up in the seventh column, to be a very makeshift defensive plant. Gallery LostCityDay8.png|By Lost City 8 EP.png|By IMG_0038.PNG|by LC - Day 8 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC8.PNG|By lost city day 8.png|Completed for the first time by PvZ2_Stragety_LC8.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-15-20-35-25.png|By SOLC8.PNG|By Screenshot 20171129 142848.jpg|By Walkthroughs Lost City Day 8 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 8 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Puff-shroom in Lost City - Lost City Day 8 (Ep.206)|By Trivia *It is the first Locked and Loaded level with an extra objective. *It is the second Locked and Loaded level which does not give the player any sun-producing plants, the first being Pirate Seas - Day 18. How would you rate Lost City - Day 8's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)